My Lovely Love Slave
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Alfred has always wanted to have his way with Arthur. Arthur wakes to find himself bound and at Alfred's mercy. Can Arthur handle being Alfred's little Love Slave? Or will the pain and desire drive him mad? *Book On Of the My Love Slave Trilogy* (that will soon be created).
1. Welcome To Hell

Arthur woke when the sun's rays reached his eyes. He yawned and when to rub his eyes. But his arm wouldn't move. He tried and tried again, feeling pain stick his wrist like needles. He blinked his eyes only to find thick, black leather straps on his wrist. He recognized them from one of his outfits from his stripper job. He blinked again. He had all those outfits locked away in a vault no one knew the combination for except-

Alfred.

He examined the leather straps, following a silver link chain secured to the bedpost. He was on his stomach so he could see the bright red Converse that suddenly entered his view. Arthur lifted his head, emerald green eyes meeting the most brilliant blue that were, for once, not framed by his wire glasses, giving him a childlike look, but the expression on his face showed anything but childlike. He hadn't a shirt on, but if he did, Arthur would beg for him to take it off. His eyes roamed over his muscles. He didn't have a full six pack, but there was definitely a six pack there. And just below, his bellybutton was pierced with a skull shaped skull. And just below that...Oh, he was a tease! He was sagging quite a bit, but at Arthur's level on the bed, he was face to face with Alfred's crotch. It even looked like he took his sister's eyeliner to draw attention that perfect 'V' before his pants hid what was left of that 'V'. Alfred crossed his arms across his chest.

"Welcome to Hell."


	2. You Will Submit To Me, Arthur

Arthur stared at Alfred, looked over the man. He noticed a riding crop in his back pocket swaying innocently behind him. A ball gag hung from it along with a black bandana. In his other back pocket hung an American flag bandana.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur said in an almost inaudible whisper. "What are you going to do with me?"

Alfred smiled and pulled out his riding crop and ball gag. "I'm gonna make you my little Love Slave." With that and a flick of his wrist, the riding crop came down across his back with a _crack_, making Arthur gasp and arch away from the blow. His riding crop came down again and again and again, the Brit gripping the chains attached to the straps around his wrists tightly. "On you're knees, dog."

Arthur glared at Alfred. "Like hell no. I am not your pet- AH!" The crop came down against his back again.

"I said 'On your knees, dog.'" Alfred repeated. Arthur stayed still. Alfred let his crop crack against his back once more, twice more...thrice more.

Arthur gasped to replace the scream that wanted so badly to release. He wasn't going to willing submit to this man. Submission was not in his plans. He gripped the chains tighter and tighter as that crop came down across his back, his ass, his legs- everywhere skin was perfectly exposed and still a creamy white. His back had welps and few deep gashes from being his in the same spot over and over again. His back was stinging and he so desperatly wanted.

"On your knees, dog," Alfred said calmly once again, softly and gently.

Again, Arthur stayed still. He was not a submissive man, Alfred knew this. He placed his foot by his head and leaned down to whisper:

"You will submit to me, Arthur. Even if I have to break you."


	3. Broken and Submissive

Arthur bit down on the sheets. He gripped the sheets as Alfred's whip lashed at him. No, he refused to give in. He was not going to submit. Lash after last, comment after comment would not make him break.

"On your knees, Arthur," Alfred said for the last time.

Arthur took another round of whipping before he let out a sob. Tears fell silently. He was broken; he could no longer take the pain. He was now under the American's command. His back stung as he slowly moved to his knees. He sniffled, keeping his head down, showing that he had finally submitted to the usual uke. Arthur felt as if a chain was clipped to a collar he didn't wear.

Alfred pressed his index underneath the now submissive Brit's chin, lifting his head.

"Good boy, now let me tend to these gashes." Alfred gave him a small smile that touched those brilliant blue eyes. Arthur cried silently.

Alfred kissed his tears away before heading off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Arthur gripped the sheets and sobbed. His shoulders shook, sending volts of pain throughout his body. Alfred came back with the first aid kit.

"Hush, now, my pet. Everything will be alright.". He took out alcohol and began the process of cleaning Arthur's wounds. Arthur gasped and screamed and gripped the sheets as the alcohol drizzled down his back, seeped into his gashes.

Alfred looked over his broken and submissive pet. He couldn't wait for those wounds to heal.


	4. The Art Of Love

Arthur had been content while he was healing from his wounds. A nice, warm cup of tea every morning, no kind of rough treatment, not a single word came from the American in two months. But all that was done. His gashes were nothing but scars reminding both men of an Englishman's stubborness, scars showing he was very hard to break into submission. Now he lay on the king sized bed on his stomach, hands chained in the same position as two months earlier. An American flag bandana was tied around his neck as a 'collar.'

Alfred looked down at his Love Slave. He yearned to lean in and kiss that adorably frightened face of Arthur's, but plans were plans, and he was a man to his plans- epecially when they came to his lovely Arthur. His cold fingers traced over each scar on his back, cause a shiver to course down Arthur's body.

The sound of vibrations echoed through the silent room. Arthur stiffened, a blush coloring his cheeks. Oh, no! Arthur bit his lip and began fighting against his binds, but the feel of Alfred's whip crack against his back served as a painful reminder that he should stay still and do as he's told. He buried his face into the sheets. He couldn't do vibrators! He'd come too quickly. There were reasons Arthur only used a vibrator when he masturbated. The sound seemed to get louder and louder as time ticked. Alfred held up the toy, spinning it around his fingers with a dark smile.

"Look what I found under all your boxers. How did you manage to hide it so well?"

Arthur didn't say anything, only kept his face in the sheets. He laid there, motionless, too embarrassed to even show his face.

"Put it in the air," Alfred said, sitting on the bed.

"Put what in the air?" Arthur muttered bitterly.

Alfred let his whip crack over his back. "You know what."

Arthur stiffened from the blow, his back arching. Slowly, he moved only his knees to hoist his ass into the air, legs spread to keep himself balanced. He closed his eyes as something poked at his entrance. It was wet and cold, and it was teasing him. When it dipped completely inside of him, he instantly figured out it was a finger. Alfred's middle finger to be exact. It didn't do much, easily finding his sweet spot. Alfred added finger after finger until he was able to fit his entire fist inside of him. He bit his lips as it hurt a shit ton, but when he heard the vibrator, felt the vibrator come so close to his stretched hole, he found himself taking deep breaths. Alfred slip the vibrator inside of Arthur, settling it right against his sweet spot and held it there.

Arthur gasped automatically at the contact. His knees began to shake as moans began to leave his lips. He buried his face in the sheets as his body began to convulse with pleasure. Arthur felt as if he were going to explode any minute. God, he just hated vibrators during foreplay! The vibrator was turned on low, and Arthur gave an immediate sigh of relief as some of the pleasure was dulled a bit.

"You're wetting up the bed, love," Alfred purred, moving the toy in and out of his Love Slave, Arthur giving a soft moan. "Do you enjoy this that much?"

"Damn you for finding that!" Arthur cursed.

Alfred shoved the vibrator so deep that Arthur felt as if he could feel it in his stomach. It was a rather painful feeling, but that didn't compare to feel of Alfred's whip on his already sore back. "You're language calls for a punishment," Alfred said, turning the vibrator on high again and settling it right against his sweet spot.

Arthur gulped, trying to swallow his moans and fears at the same time. Alfred left the bed, heading into the closet. A plastic bag crinkled and made noise as the American Master rambled. He came back with a nine inch dildo. He smiled at the toy. It was long and thick- a perfect toy to add along with the vibrator making the chained man twitch. He placed the tip of the toy at the whimpering man's entrance, He pushed it as deep as he could manage and withdrew. He worked the dildo in and out, getting faster and harder each time.

Arthur arched his back and moaned loudly. He was so close to releasing. Alfred obviously sensed this and growled in his ear.

"You are not allowed to cum yet. Not until I say so."

Arthur whimpered and clawed feriously at the sheets. He tried to breathe more slowly in order to keep himself from his orgasm. He couldn't though. He just couldn't handle the pressure anymore! Alfred began chewing deligently on the shell of his ear, making it even harder to Arthur to hold back.

"Please!" Arthur screamed. "Please, Master! Let me cum!" he begged in an almost pathetic voice. "Please, please, please ,please, please!"

Alfred's lips brushed along his jaw line as he drove the toy deeper inside his Love Slave. They brushed against his ear as he whispered:

"Cum for me, Arthur. Let loose. Scream to me your pleasure."

Alfred's words were like silk and honey. Those were the words he wanted to hear, more so to keep himself out of trouble, but also because he loved the way his voice sounded when he spoke those words. Arthur's back arched as he screamed his orgasm, Alfred's name tumbling unconsciously off his lips as thick, white streams ruined the bed underneath him. Arthur's muscles clenched around the vibrator Alfred felt the need to leave inside the other, causing him to continue to moan.

"T-take it out," Arthur moaned. "Take it out, please!"

Alfred chuckled and stood in front of Arthur, though the only thing the Brit could see were bright red Converse and a huge bulge in his Master's jeans.

"Be a good boy and lube this up," Alfred ordered as he unzipped his pants and allowed his erection freedom before it was surrounded by the warm wetness of Arthur's mouth. "Mmm, good boy. Just like that."

Arthur looked up at Alfred pathetically as he suck his cock. He couldn't take no more than half of him. He was so big he just barely fit in his mouth. He ran his tongue from base to time, taking the time to suck on the most sensitive place on his cock, cause Alfred grip his blonde hair and thrust violently into his mouth. He could handle that since he could move his head as needed. What he couldn't handle, however, was when Alfred held his head still and continued his violent thrusting. The Brit began to whimper. He used to being face-fucked, but not so harshley. He gagged constantly as the head of his member rammed against his throat.. He bit down lightly, causing his teeth graze of the object in his mouth. Alfred seemed to like it as he howled with satsifation.

"Mmmm, yeah~ Just like that! Oh~" Alfred moaned. "I'm gonna cum~!"

Arthur's eyes widened. He'd always hated swollowing and he alway hated cumshots. But it looked like he wouldn't really have a choice. He forced his head back, and he managed to get his mouth from around the rock hard length just in time for him to release, the white substance, however, covering his face.

Alfred panted lightly, but he still wasn't done with Arthur. He stroked his member right back to life. Arthur gripped the sheets as he felt Alfred climb on to the bed behind him. Hands on his hips told him to be ready for penetration. Arthur gripped the sheets beneath him. He was surprised that Alfred, after all his big talk, slowly pushed into him.

"Maître!" Arthur purred in his flawless French. Out of all the European languages he knew, why he chose French would be a very questionable action on him.

Alfred was taken aback by the very sound of his flawless French accent he had. It made him even harder. It was a language he knew fairly well, having had lived with Arthur's older brother in France for a year before he was able to move in with the Brit. Alfred smiled down at his Love Slave's back, fingers beginning to stroke along his spine, a shudder running down the man's body.

"Ah, mon amour. Je pense qu'il est temps~" Alfred whispered in the broken Love Slave's ear. With that, Alfred began, in what Francis had called while he was in France, La danse de l'amour. The Dance of Love. Alfred had perfected this dance, combining rolling his hips and slamming into his lover. In which he did now in a slow, teasing pace, one that made Arthur had perfected this dance, combining rolling his hips and slamming into his lover. In which he did now in a slow, teasing pace, one that made Arthur whine. Alfred took a ball gag he hd on the bed and gagged Arthur, knowing he would undoubtably irritate the neighbors and they would call the cops. Again. Muffled moans came from the man beneath him as he sped up his pace, getting harder and harder with each thrust.

There was no mistaking the muffled, "Ah!" Arthur released as Alfred changed his angle, finding the wonderful bundle of nerves that would eventully send his little Arthur into a muffled moaning mess. Alfred suddenly slowed down his pace. He unlocked Arthur's cuffs and changed their position. He pulled the Brit into his lap and let Arthur get comfortable. He removed the ball gag and replaced it with his own mouth as he sped back up. He helped the Brit bounce in his lap, knowing his legs were starting to tire.

"M-Mast- AH~ I'm gonna cum~" Arthur moaned loudly.

"Cum for your_ Maître_. You're allowed to."

Arthur reached down in between their bodies and began to stroke himself in time with Alfred's violent thrusts up into his lithe body. It wasn't long until he couldn't hold back, screaming with exctasy as he came in his hand and all over that beautiful chest he so badly wanted lay on and sleep. His legs shook and gave out as Alfred continued to bounce his body until he came as well.

"Good boy~" he purred, pulling out of Arthur. Arthur was still panting as he laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Alfred stroked through his sweat dampened hair until the man in his lap was asleep. He settled him on top of the sheets to let him sleep a while.

Alfred got up to take a shower. He looked back at Arthur as he stirred a bit. He chuckled softly. Oh, how he loved his lovely Love Slave.


End file.
